The present invention relates to a connector, in particular, to a connector in which a shell covers an outer periphery of an insulator and a ground plate is disposed inside the shell.
Recently, electronic devices such as computers and mobile phones have been widely spread, and these electronic devices are normally equipped with connectors to be connected with outside devices to transmit electrical signals. As a connector of this type, one in which a measure against the electromagnetic interference (EMI) is taken by means of a metal shell covering an outer periphery of an insulator that holds a contact such that the transmitted electrical signals are prevented from being affected by electromagnetic waves from outside and that a peripheral electronic device is prevented from being affected by electromagnetic noise generated from the transmitted electrical signals is desirable.
For a connector having such a shell, a structure in which a metal ground plate is held by an insulator and disposed inside the shell so as to be adjacent to a contact, and when the connector is fitted with a counter-connector, a ground terminal of the counter-connector is connected to the ground plate has been attempted.
For instance, the specification of the Chinese Utility Model publication No. 203871583 discloses a connector in which a plurality of contacts 1 are arranged and held by an insulator 2, while a ground plate 3 is attached to the insulator 2 to be adjacent to the plurality of contacts 1 with a contact point 1A of each of the contacts 1 being exposed, and a shell 4 covers an outer periphery of the plurality of contacts 1, the insulator 2 and the ground plate 3, as illustrated in FIG. 17.
Since the connector includes the ground plate 3, influence of electromagnetic waves can be further suppressed.
Meanwhile, there is a problem that the ground plate 3 and the contacts 1 are easily short-circuited since the contacts 1 and the ground plate 3 are close to each other.
In particular, if the ground plate 3 and a source contact for power supply among the plurality of contacts 1 are electrically short-circuited, an electric potential so largely varies that an electric circuit connected to the connector may be damaged.